Aventura Amorosa en la Misión
by Maya-Senpai
Summary: Hinata tiene una misión con Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura. Algo sucede y empieza a enamorar a cada hombre de este grupo ¿con quien se quedara?
1. Chapter 1

_**Aventura amorosa en la misión **_

-Hinata se encontraba en una misión con: Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, Sai y Sakura. La misión consistía en llevar un pergamino muy antiguo a la tierra de las olas.

-Luego de caminar durante 5 horas. La noche los tomo por sorpresa y decidieron acampar cerca de un rio con un raudal bastante grande.

Como ya se sabe, Hinata tiene el poder de utilizar el elemento agua, a si que cuando todos dormían plácidamente ella se iba a entrenar desnuda para estar más al contacto con el agua.

-Um… ¿qué hora es?- pregunta Hinata somnolienta- hay no, son las 2 de la mañana, será mejor ir a entrenar… - Hinata sale de la tienda en donde se encontraban los 7 durmiendo y va al rio, se desviste, deja su ropa ordenada y comienza el entrenamiento…

-aaa (bostezo) son las 2:30 am… - dice sai muy somnoliento- Amm… ¿dónde está Hinata?- Se levanta y va a buscar a la peliazul hasta que llega al rio y ve a una chica danzando sobre el agua al compas del movimiento del agua.

-pensamiento- Esto es digno de una pintura ( :$ )- Va por sus cosas y empieza a dibujar y a pintar a Hinata danzando en el rio –pensamiento- Se ve hermosa…

-¡¿Quién esta hay?! AAAAAAAAAAAH!- Hinata grita tan fuerte que despierta a todos, por suerte (solo para ella XD) alcanza a ponerse su ropa…

-¡HINATA QUE SUCEDE!- Grita Naruto preocupado por la Hyuga

-¡QUE PASO HINATA!- Grito Sakura

-¡SI ALGUIEN TE HACE ALGO LO GOOLPEARE ASTA MATARLO!- Grita Kiba

-¡QUE PASA HINATA, PORQUE GRITAS TAN FUERTE!- Grita Shino

- ¿Qué paso?- Dice Sasuke desinteresado

-Es... es que Sai me estaba es… espiando mientras… entrenaba, con po... poca ropa – Dice Hinata cambiando un poco la historia...

- ¡SAIIIIII!- Gritan todos menos Sasuke

-Que pervertido… - Dice Sasuke

-Huelo a pintura fresca, ¡AKAMARU! – Dice Kiba mandando a Akamaru a buscar el olor a pintura

-Pe... pero que es esto… ¡es un cuadro de Hinata desnuda!- Dice Naruto con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

-Yo…. yo…. es... es que… - Dice Hinata para luego salir huyendo hacia el bosque

-¡NO! ¡Hinata! ¡Espera! – Dice Kiba

-Déjala, ahora lo importante es hablar con Sai… - Dice Sasuke mirando a Sai

-¡Yo dibujo lo que veo! -Dice Sai tratando de defenderse

Hinata va llorando y corriendo a través del bosque, saltando de rama en rama hasta que una rama se rompe y hace caer a Hinata haciéndole una fractura en el pie derecho y una herida en el izquierdo… - ¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! – Grita Hinata pero… estaba muy lejos del grupo, jamás la escucharían.

Luego que pasaron 8 horas se empiezan a preocupar y comienzan a pensar que algo le avía pasado a la pobre Hyuga.

-Debemos ir a buscar a Hinata, no es normal que desaparezca por tanto tiempo – Dice Kiba con todo preocupado

-Esto es mi culpa, no debí hacer ese dibujo – Dice Sai un poco entristecido

-¡VAMOS, RAPIDO!. Sasuke, usa tu sharingan para tratar de encontrarla o encontrar alguna pista, Shino pon insectos a buscar, Kiba tu y Akamaru rastreen el olor de Hinata, Naruto busca con lo que puedas, Sai crea un pájaro y búscala por el cielo y yo tratare de buscarla con Naruto, espero que este bien- Dice Sakura con todo de determinación.

-¡Hai!- Gritan todos al unisonó. Sasuke activa su sharingan, Shino pone a sus insectos a buscar, Kiba y Akamaru rastrean el olor, Naruto va por la ruta por donde se fue Hinata, Sai crea un pájaro y se eleva por los aires y Sakura va con Naruto.

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! ¡ME DUELE! ¡AYUDA! – Grita Hinata muy desesperada, Se cubre la herida con su chaleco y trata de arrastrarse unos metros hasta que se desmaya por la pérdida de sangre.

-¡LA ENCONTRE! ¡AMIGOS, LA ENCONTRE!- Grita Sasuke y usa un jutsu de trasportación y aparece con Hinata

-¡OH no! ¡HINATA! – Grita Sasuke y luego usa un jutsu para volver al campamento.

-pensamiento- ¡Que haré! ¡Qué hago! – Piensa Sasuke mientras en sus brazos esta la pobre Hyuga herida.

-Adentro del bosque- ¡Mira! ¡Hay mucha sangre! – Dice Naruto

-¡Búscala, debe estar por aquí! – Dice Sakura

-Ella ya no está aquí, se ha ido… - Dice Kiba olfateando el entorno

-Creo que se ah ido por haya – Apunta Shino hacia el campamento. Todos parten saltando de rama en rama.

- ¡Hay que avisarle a Sai! – Dice Sakura mientras va saltando

-¡NO HAY TIEMPO, QUE LO DESCUBRA SOLO! – Dice Kiba mientras salta

-Le dejare un mensaje con los insectos -Dice Shino, y manda a un escuadrón de insectos para que formen las letras en el aire y que Sai alcance a verlas.

-Mmmm… ¿Qué es eso? -Dice Sai con tono de interrogación – A ver dice, en el campamento, herida Hinata – Sai esta tan preocupado que para llegar más rápido usa un jutsu de tele transportación hacia el campamento.

-¡NO SE NADA DE CURACION! ¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! - Grita Sasuke desesperado hasta que una nube de polvo aparece y ¡puf! Era Sai.

-¡¿QUE PASO?!- Dice Sai

-La encontré en el bosque y la traje pero no sé como curar - Dice Sasuke despreocupado… aunque está muy preocupado

-Sai, aparte de eso, ¿porque la espiabas?- Dice Sasuke

-Bueno, Bueno, desperté y no vi a Hinata en la carpa a sí que me levante y la fui a buscar, después de todo, la encontré en el rio danzando… se veía tan hermosa, estaba desnuda y mientras bailaba el agua se movía con ella, era hermoso y decidí hacer un cuadro-Dice Sai enrojecido al recordar a Hinata desnuda.

-Pues… cuando te vio grito, ¿no? –Dice Sasuke

-Sí y alcanzo a vestirse… si no la abrían visto desnuda (:$) – Dice Sai

-Basta de charla, ve a buscar agua mientras me quedo con ella para esperar a Sakura – Dice Sasuke

-¡HAI! – Dice Sai y se va.

10 minutos después…

-¡Por fin llegamos!-Dice Naruto

-¡SAKURA, AYUDA! ¡HINATA NECESITA AYUDA!-Grita Sai porque ya llego

-Luego de que Sakura la revisa se da cuenta de la gravedad del problema.

Fin del primer capítulo de esta historia.

Tratare de subir lo más pronto posible el capitulo 2

Bay!


	2. Chapter 2

_10 minutos después…_

_-¡Por fin llegamos!-Dice Naruto_

_-¡SAKURA, AYUDA! ¡HINATA NECESITA AYUDA!-Grita Sai porque ya llego_

_-Luego de que Sakura la revisa se da cuenta de la gravedad del problema._

….

**Aventura Amorosa en la misión **

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Es grave?- Pregunta Kiba muy preocupado por su amiga

-Un poco… temo que tardara mucho curar esta herida… - Dice Sakura un poco entristecida

-¿Y qué aremos? – Pregunta Sai preocupado

-Y si la curas un poco y luego yo la cargo y cuando se haga de noche descansamos y la curas más, a si, en la noche recuperas tus fuerzas y podemos seguir con la misión – Dice Naruto (creo que es una buena idea, ¿Qué opinan?

-Es una buena idea Naruto, pero el problema es, que si Hinata se mueve mucho, su fractura podría empeorar y no sé si podríamos arriesgarnos a eso… - Dice Sakura un poco pensativa

-Pero… que tal si usamos jutsu de tele transportación cada 10 kilómetros, ya sabes ustedes avanzan y luego Shino envía una señal con sus insectos y nos tele transportamos a ya – Dice Kiba con los típicos ojos del gato con botas (de sherek)

-¡Eso podría funcionar!, no nos arriesgamos a empeorar su pie y podríamos irnos turnando para no gastar tanto el chacra de cada uno-Dice Sakura Feliz porque a Kiba se le ocurrió tan buena idea

-Pero, Sakura no podrá hacer ese jutsu-Dice Shino

-¿Por qué? Yo sé hacer ese jutsu, es más, me sale muy bien – Dice Sakura orgullosa de sí misma

-Pero gastaras tu chacra, el mismo que usaras cuando cures a Hinata-Dice Shino

-Tienes razón… los chicos serán los que carguen a Hinata cada 10 kilómetros-Dice Sakura dándole la razón a Shino

-Haciendo bien mis cálculos, tardaremos 56 minutos a llegar a los 10 kilómetros –Dice Sasuke pensando

-Como elegiremos quien es el primero o quién es el segundo o el tercero, mejor dicho, ¿Cómo decimos cuál será el turno de cada uno? – Dice Kiba –Pensamiento- ojala sea el primero, 56 minutos a solas con Hinata…

-¡Ya se! Miren recogeré estas ramitas de diferentes tamaños, la más pequeña es el que va primero, y así sucesivamente, ¿Si? – Dice Naruto

-¡HAI! – Gritan todos menos Sakura y Sasuke

-Como quieras –Dice Sasuke (Se que por ahora hago a Sasuke muy desinteresado pero después… mejor no les arruino el fic… (:$) )

"Lista de Lugares":

1.-Sasuke

2.-Kiba

3.-Shino

4.-Naruto

5.-Sai

-Pensamiento- A un que no me toco primero al menos soy segundo (:$) se sonroja… - (Kiba)

-Chicos, Recuerden, ¡PROTEGER A HINATA A TODA COSTA! ¡NO DEBE ESFORZARCE! ¡NO DEBE HACER MOBIMIENTOS BRUSCOS O PODRIA EMPEORAR, Y ESO ES LO QUE QUEREMOS EVITAR!-Grita Sakura colocando reglas a sus compañeros

-¡ESPEREN!-Grita Shino- En mi turno le dejare a Sakura mis insectos y un poco de pintura, escribes "ven Shino!" y mis insectos irán a ver ese lugar y luego les mostrara el mensaje.

-¡Buena idea Shino! ¡Eres más inteligente que Shikamaru! –Dice Naruto alagando a Shino

-Váyanse, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo por esta niña-Dice Sasuke enojado con sus compañeros

Todos asienten y empiezan a saltar de rama en rama pero claro, menos Sasuke y Hinata…

Sasuke recuesta a Hinata en un árbol y empieza a mirar al cielo hasta que Hinata despierta

-¡ay!… me duele… me duele… -Dice Hinata pensando que está sola

-Deja de quejarte, por tu culpa nos hemos retrasado demasiado, lo menos que podrías hacer ahora es no quejarte-Dice Sasuke, ni siquiera mira a Hinata ( )

-Yo… Mmm… lo… lo siento, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie- Es obvio que es Hinata

-Ya ni te disculpes, que ya paso… - Dice Sasuke pero esta vez miraba a Hinata

Esos cálidos ojos pardos miraban a Hinata, lo que por reflejo Hinata hace lo mismo

-¿Hinata? – Pregunta Sasuke

-¿Amm…?-Responde Hinata (sé que es obvio quien habla pero siempre sale alguien que no entiende)

-¿Alguna vez… te han dicho… que te vez hermosa a la luz del sol?-Pregunta Sasuke un poco tímido (Ya se… ya se… antes quería asesinar a Hinata por haberlos retrasado, pero aun que lo esté haciendo un poco bipolar, hay que admitirlo, Hinata no es nada fea)

-Amm… yo.. n… n.. no…-Dice Hinata

-Okey, iré a buscar algo de comer-Dice Sasuke (Muajajaja todo creían que le diría algo como pues te ves hermosa… calmao, calmao que el fic no termina... )

-Está bien…-Fingiendo como que nada hubiera pasado-Obvio que lo dijo Hinata

-Ni te pregunte… como sea te gusta Pakkun a la parrilla-Pregunta Sasuke (para el que no sepa Pakkun es el perro rastreador de Kakashi)

-¡¿QUEE?!- Dice Hinata bastante alterada

-Era un chiste, iré a buscar un manzano-Dice Sasuke riéndose

Sasuke se va y cuando pasaron 10 minutos aparecieron insectos de Shino diciendo que ya llegaron

a los 10 kilómetros

-Hinata Grita-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!

Avían aparecido ninjas del sonido renegados, y lo avían encerrado en un genjutsu en el que soñaba que estaba encerrado en una casa desconocida para él y que todas las habitaciones estaban con llave.

-Listo, callo en el genjutsu ahora nos iremos por la chica y la llevaremos al refugio-dice ChinChong (no soy buena en los nombres, si?)

-Y pedimos 50.000 yenes de rescate-Dice Akata

-Ya sea tardado demasiado Sasuke, debemos volver-Piensa preocupada Hinata

-Hola Chiquita- Dice Hotuta

-¿Qué hace una damisela tan linda por estos lares?-Dice Mokoto

-¿Qui… Quienes son ustes?-Dice Hinata un poco asustada

-Somos renegados, y creemos que vales 50.000 yenes- Dice ChinChong- Soy ChinChong, el es Akata, el Mokoto y ella es Hotuta.

-Hinata se armo de valor y…-¿¡A QUE SE REFIEREN A QUE VALGO 50.000 YENES!?

**¿Qué pasara ahora?**

**¿Por qué estaban las puertas cerradas?**

**Esto y mucho más en el próximo fic/capítulo de Aventura Amorosa en la misión **


	3. Chapter 3

_-Somos renegados, y creemos que vales 50.000 yenes- Dice ChinChong- Soy ChinChong, el es Akata, el Mokoto y ella es Hotuta. _

_-Hinata se armo de valor y…-¿¡A QUE SE REFIEREN A QUE VALGO 50.000 YENES!?_

**Aventura Amorosa en la misión **

**Capitulo 3**

-Han pasado 10 min, creo que algo les sucedió- Dice Kiba

-Lo sé… si tan solo es unas posiciones de mano y ¡puf! Aparecen aquí

-Mandare un escuadrón de insectos para verificar su estado-Dice Shino

-¡Hai!-Dicen todos

Donde Hinata…

-Pues si tanto quieres saber… por tus ojos sabemos que eres del clan Hyuga, y por tu color tan peculiar de cabello sabemos que eres la heredera del clan-Dice ChinChong-Por lo tanto pediremos un rescate de 50.000 yenes, hasta que vuestro clan se digne a pagar he decidido que nos acompañaras en nuestro viaje y ad…

-¡No por favor! ¡No hagan esto!-Decía Hinata entre sollozos mientras unas cuantas lagrimas corrían por sus pálidas y suaves mejillas

-¡Ya cállate pedazo de escoria humana!-Decía Chinchong mientras apretaba, con su mano, las mejillas de Hinata- ¡Aras lo que te diga! ¡Comerás y beberás cuando yo te diga! ¡Y si intentas escapar te aseguro que serás severamente castigada, y ese lindo y suave rostro se convertirá en uno feo y lleno de cicatrices!

En otro lugar del bosque…

-¿Dónde estoy?, Este no es el bosque… ¿Dónde está Hinata?-Dice Sasuke

-¿¡Porque haces esto?!-Gritaba una mujer desesperada-¡Suéltame Ya!

-¡No! ¡Muajajajaja!-Gritaba un hombre, aparentemente a esa mujer-¡Aras lo que yo diga porque soy tu dueño¡

-¡Porfavor!, ¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORROOO!-Gritaba esa pobre mujer

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Decía Sasuke-Una de estas puertas debe ser la salida pero… ¡Están todas cerradas!

-Pobre, Pobre Sasuke…-Decía una voz grave-No hay salida…

-¡Siempre hay una salida! – Respondía Sasuke

-Estas en tus recuerdos, solo si logras averiguar porque están todas las puertas cerradas podrás salir-Decía esa misteriosa voz

-Mis… ¿Mis recuerdos?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Estamos en la parte de infancia-Decía la voz

-Y… ¿se puede saber, quién eres?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Esa es la pregunta correcta, pero no al receptor correcto-Decía la voz

-Entonces, ¿a quién le pregunto?

-A ti…-Respondía la misteriosa voz- Recuerda esta voz…

-Esa… es… es la voz de… no puede ser, ¿padre?-Preguntaba Sasuke pensativo

-Sí y no, soy su recuerdo, uno que vive en tu mente, sueno como él y sé lo que tú sabes de él, pero, en cierto modo sí, soy Fugaku-Decía Fugaku

-Eso significa que también esta mamá, ¿No?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-No, lo lamento, no la as creado… solo deseabas mi aceptación, la de Mikoto ya la tenias y no necesitabas una madre en tu mente, si no, que yo te aceptara

-Y tú, ¿sabes porque estoy aquí?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Piensa… abriré una puerta por 10 segundos, luego deberás entrar antes de que se cierre, para poder saber porque estás aquí…-Decía Fugaku-3… 2… 1… ¡Corre!

Los insectos de Shino regresan, después de a ver visto a Hinata con los renegados y a Sasuke en su genjutsu

-Hay no, ¡HINATA!-Decía Shino

-¿Qué paso?, si Sasuke le hiso algo lo moleré a golpes-Decía Kiba

-Renegados del sonido, tienen a Hinata, pedirán una recompensa de 50.000 yenes por su rescate-Explicaba Shino

-Y, ¿Dónde está Sasuke?-Preguntaba Sakura

-Lo atraparon en un genjutsu a 200 metros de Hinata, vamos por Sasuke y luego vamos por Hinata-Dice Shino

-Sí, pero Shino, as que tus insectos sigan a Hinata, a si no la perderemos de vista-Dice Sakura

-Está bien-Responde Shino

-¡Hay que tele transportarnos a donde esta Sasuke!-Dice Kiba

-Hai-Dicen todos, una nube de humo aparece y aparecen a unos 20 metros de Sasuke

-¡Sasuke!-Grita Sakura mientras corre hacia Sasuke que se encontraba tirado en el suelo

-¡Dispersión!-Dice Sakura al momento que toca a Sasuke pero…-¡¿Por qué no funciona!?

-Debe ser un… no… es imposible-Dice Shino

-¡¿Qué es imposible?!-Grita Sakura porque Sasuke, no despertaba

-Es que… bueno, existe un... existía un genjutsu hace 230 años, donde, el que fuera atrapado por él, solo se podía zafar de dos maneras: 1) Que el que hiciera el genjutsu lo desvanezca y 2) El que este atrapado en el deberá salir desde adentro… desvanecerlo estando en el... De todas formas ese genjutsu solo un clan aun puede usarlo pero… al parecer los pocos que quedaban se convirtieron en renegados y creo que…

-¡¿Qué crees?!-Grita Sakura histérica-No hay tiempo para creer, solo para actuar, ¡Di información solida!

-Cálmate, gritando no conseguiremos nada-Dice Sai

-Los renegados que vieron mis insectos eran los del clan Tenuzu… (El apellido lo saque de dos apellidos, los dos primeros que fueron a mi mente fueron: Tendo, de Akane Tendo (Ranma ½) y Uzumaqui… (ya es obvio de que)-Dice Shino

-¿Clan Te qué?-Pregunta Naruto-¿Quién es ese?

-El Clan Tenuzu es el clan del genjutsu rarito-Explica Shino-Son todos hombres menos una chica, es la más joven pero tiene un carácter muuuuy fuerte

-Bien, bien ya nos explicaste del clan ese, ahora, ¿qué aremos si este no despierta? (dice apuntando a Sasuke) ¿cómo iremos a rescatar a Hinata?-Pregunta Kiba

-¡Jutsu clones de sombra!-Dice Naruto-Ya está ahora este clon cuidara de Sasuke mientras vamos por Hinata, Cuando despierte mi clon le dirá, "fuimos a rescatar a Hinata-Chan, sigue nuestro rastro y alcánzanos… si puedes". Y ahora, vamos por Hinata, Shino guíanos hasta ella

-Hai, ¡Siganme!-Grita Shino y al momento que todos dicen-¡Hai!-Empieza a saltar de rama en rama siguiendo el rastro de su quería y linda amiga

Sasuke alcanza a entrar, y al entrar ve: un sofá rojo sobre una alfombra azul marino, hay un plasma de 50 pulgadas enfrente y un café recién hecho en una mesita al lado del sofá, además de las paredes blancas y un hermoso piso flotante en… pues en el piso

-Tu imaginación una vez creo este lugar en tus sueños, quedo almacenado en tus recuerdos y yo, lo usare para mostrarte unos pequeños videítos…-Dice Fugaku- ¡Corre video!

Empieza a correr el video… (describiré todo el video a aquí abajo , con diálogos y todo como todo el fic, solo quería resaltar que lo de abajo es del video)

Se ve a una tierna y hermosa niña de 10 años, pelo corto azulado, ojos de un lila tenue, con unas facciones iguales o mejores que las de un ángel, vistiendo un kimono celeste nítido con sakuras color rosa claro y una cinta de igual color, que le apretaba la cintura y resaltaba la figura que es un poco… mayorcita para su edad, recogiendo unas rosas de un rojo intenso pero, la pobre chica no se da cuenta de que…

-¡Ay!-Dice Hinata al darse cuenta que accidentalmente apretó las rosas que sostenía con delicadeza en su mano derecha y se enterró las espinas haciéndole varios agujeros en la mano que no tardaron en empezar a sangrar. Hinata suelta las rosas que le estaban haciendo daño, y trata de buscar algo para parar el sangrado pero se dio cuenta que no lleva sus ropas holgadas de siempre, si no, un kimono el cual no tenia bolsillos-¡Maldición!-Piensa la pequeña

-Hyuga…-Dice un chico con semblante frío que iba pasando por un camino justo atrás de Hinata

-U… Uchiha-kun- Dice Hinata, la que por reflejo se da vuelta y esconde sus manos tras su espalda

-¿Qué escondes hay?-Pregunta Sasuke señalando sus manos

-Yo… na… nada…-Dice Hinata

-No te hagas, pusiste tus manos tras tu espalda cuando te hable-Dice Sasuke, que, al ver que Hinata solo bajaba la cabeza, en un movimiento rápido aparece adelante de Hinata y toma sus brazos y ¡Pum! Los pone en una posición para ver que tenía en las manos…-¡Por Kami ¡¿Qué te ah pasado en las manos?!

-Yo… es… es que… tomaba unas rosas cuando sin querer las apreté… al parecer muy fuerte y… paso esto…-Decía Hinata muy apenada

-Baka… ven con migo Hyuga-San-Sasuke toma la mano buena de Hinata y empieza a caminar hacia la casa Uchiha

-Uchiha-Kun, no es necesario que…-Hinata

-Claro que sí, no puedo dejar a una damita tan bonita con una mano toda destrozada por un pequeño incidente de jardinería-Dice Sasuke lo que hace que Hinata se sonroje

-Gra… Gracias Uchiha-Kun-Dice Hinata aun sonrojada por el piropo

-Solo camina…-Dice Sasuke-Ya llegamos-Al entrar se ve un montón de casas… vacías (por la ya conocida matanza de Itachi… bla, bla, bla akatsuki bla, bla, bla salvar aldea bla, bla, bla se declara bla, bla, bla pein bla, bla, bla tobi… ) entran a la más grande y se ve una cocina descuidada y una mesa con cuatro cojines, uno para cada lado-Asiento Hyuga-San

-Arigatou Uchiha-Kun-Dice Hinata y se sienta

-Llamame Sasuke, iré a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios y vuelvo-Dice Sasuke y se marcha… Al cabo de un rato apareció con una caja blanca con una cruz roja-Dame la mano Hinata-Chan-Hinata pone su delgada mano sobre la de Sasuke y el empieza con un cotonito con alcohol a desinfectar la herida (En Chile lo usamos para los oídos pero yo los uso para desinfectar heridas pequeñas de vez en cuando… se necesita precisión para achuntarle a cada herida sea de un raspón, a un pequeño punto de sangrado debido a un alfiler)Luego de desinfectar empieza a vendar su mano y cuando termina-¿Te duele?

-So… solo un poco…-Dice Hinata

-Bien, ¿quieres un té helado?-Pregunta Sasuke-Es de canela con sakura y gotitas de limón… (No sé si sabrá bien pero pensemos: Que té tan rico y tan caro…)

-Sí, Gracias Sasuke-Kun-Dice Hinata. Sasuke se para y va al refrigerador por una jarra de té lo pone en la mesa y luego va por unos vasos y también los pone en la mesa, empieza a servir en un vaso, el más cerca a Hinata, esta se dio cuenta que era para ella y dijo-Hasta ahí por favor-Luego sirve en el otro vaso la misma cantidad o un poquito más, se sienta y empieza a beber mientras veía la delicada figura de la Hyuga

-Hyuga, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-Pregunta Sasuke

-10 años y, ¿usted?-Le pregunta Hinata

-11 años, es un gusto conocerte, solo savia de ti porque hace años mi padre me conto de ti…-Dice Sasuke

-Yo… Creo que debo irme-Dice Hinata con tono triste y mientras se paraba unas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Hinata, espera, ¿Qué sucede?-Le pregunta a Hinata, pero como esta no paraba de correr la agarro del brazo-Por favor, contesta

Hinata se gira y ve a Sasuke con unos ojos que mostraban tristeza, por ellos caían ríos de lágrimas que paraban en su cuello al chocar con el kimono-No puedo creerlo…

-¿Qué no puedes creer?, me estas preocupando-Dice Sasuke intrigado por su respuesta

-Eh estado en tu misma clase desde hace 4 años y ¿jamás te has dado cuenta que existía?-Preguntaba Hinata mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Emm… Yo….-Dice Sasuke-_piensa Sasuke, piensa… la pobre chica está llorando porque jamás la viste… no es mi culpa, si ella es tan tímida que incluso la gente no nota su presencia no es mi culpa… di algo…-_¡Jamás te vi en la vida! Y si lo hice alguna vez, cosa que no recuerdo porque tu…

¡Eres demasiado tímida para que algún ser humano alguna vez te note!... Hay no… yo no quise decir eso, de verdad, Hinata… créame…-Decía Sasuke mientras se disculpaba, en eso veía como caían más rápido las lagrimas por sus mejillas

-Adiós… Sasuke-Kun…-Sale Hinata corriendo de allí con mejillas en las mejillas y con los ojos entristecidos…

-Lo siento…-Dice Sasuke pero ya es tarde, se había marchado

-TERMINO EL VIDEO-

-Vez lo que haces, logras hacer llorar a la pobre…-Decía Fugaku

-No recordaba ese momento… como pude ser tan insensible…-Dijo Sasuke

-Ahora veremos la continuación de este video, veremos al día siguiente en clase lo que sucedió

¡Corre video!

A la hora del almuerzo todas las chicas del salón le preguntaban a Sasuke si almorzaría con ellas… todas menos Hinata… pero como siempre respondía con un severo y frío-No-y, simplemente, se iba a otro lugar… Ese día quería pedirle perdón a Hinata pero como no la encontraba fue a preguntarle a Kiba… el chico perro, el que traía secretamente a su mascota al colegio

-¡Oye, perrito!-Llamaba Sasuke a Kiba, el giraba furioso e iba a ver quién era el idiota que esta vez le decía perrito

-¡¿Que quieres Sasuke?!-Decía Kiba furioso

-Tú y Hinata se llevan bien, ¿no?

-Sí, y ¿Qué?, o ¿acaso quieres ir a molestarla? Decirle a la pobre que es una tonta o un estorbo como ya lo has echo

-No, pero, ¿de qué hablas?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Le has dicho más de cinco veces estorbo, tonta, idiota, inútil y varios insultos más. Como te atreves además me ah contado de lo de ayer, dice que esta agradecida por lo de su mano pero está dolida por lo que le dijiste ayer-Las palaras de Kiba fueron como cinco apuñaladas, todas a algunos órganos vitales: a los dos pulmones, al estomago, al cerebro y por ultimo al corazón… (Cinco porque son dos pulmones)

-Jamás le he dicho tales… hay no, ya lo recuerdo…-Decía Sasuke

RECUERDOS…. (Me lo imagino con alguien que lo dice cantando y un arpa suena)

Sasuke salía del salón pero al llegar a la puerta algo le impedía el paso, era Hinata… como su ego era más alto que la torre Eiffel creyó que era una admiradora que lo esperaba a él… pero en realidad solo esperaba a Neji para que se fueran juntos a la mansión Hyuga

-Córrete estorbo-Decía Sasuke con palabras frías

-¿Ahh?-Decía Hinata mientras se giraba

-Además de un estorbo eres una idiota y una tonta

-¿Qué..? pero si yo solo esperaba…-Hinata iba a decir que esperaba a Neji para ir a casa pero Sasuke lo interrumpió

-Esperabas a que saliera para acosarme, te conozco eres una acosadora, eres una inútil, me escuchaste ¡Una inútil!

Hinata estaba perpleja, pero decirle tantos insultos solo por estar en la puerta no se justificaban… la pobre podía resistir algunos insultos como los que Hiashi le decía, pero… esta vez no había hecho nada malo…

-Señorita estorbo-tonta-idiota-inútil podría correrse y dejarme pasar-Dice Sasuke pero con eso ya era suficiente, demasiado para Hinata, con lo ultimo le salieron unas lagrimas por lo que Sasuke rodo los ojos-¿Qué le pasa a la señorita acosadora? ¿algún problema?

-Hinata-sama, disculpe el atraso, espero no haberla hecho esperar demasiado, Gai-Sensei se excedió de nuevo con el entrenamiento… Hinata-Sama, ¿Está usted bien? ¿Por qué llora?-Neji llego y vio como a Hinata le caían algunas lagrimas por las mejillas

-Te… ¿te estaba esperando a ti?-Preguntaba Sasuke

-Sí, ella es mi prima nos vamos a ir juntos a la mansión Hyuga pero me atrase y ahora la veo llorando, ¿Sabes que le sucede?-Pregunta Neji, no se imaginaba que Sasuke podría haberla insultado, nadie podría… ella solo estaba hay sin hacer nada, solo esperaba a su primo

-El… el…-Decía Hinata lentamente

-¿El que, Hinata-sama? Me dejas con la intriga-Dice Neji

-El me… me dijo estorbo, tonta, idiota e inútil-Con cada insulto que Hinata hablaba se le veía la furia en sus ojos

-¡¿Por qué?!-Preguntaba Neji

-Te esperaba en la puerta, me dijo estorbo, me gire para ver quién me hablaba y me dijo además de estorbo eres una tonta y una idiota… luego me dijo inútil… Pero… yo solo estaba en la puerta, esperando ¿Por qué creíste que te acosaba? El mundo no gira alrededor de Sasuke Uchiha…

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a Hinata-Sama así?!-Le dijo, no, más bien le grito a Sasuke

-Perdóname Neji… No sabía que era tu novia-Dijo Sasuke con tono picaron-Además creí que los estándares del gran Neji Hyuga eran altos, y no eras de esos que salen con una fea, cualquiera y marimacho como esta- Dijo apuntando a Hinata-Pero… soy humano y me puedo equivocar

-¡Ya, es todo! ¡Basta!-Grita Hinata furiosa-Es mi primo, solo lo esperaba, ¡eres un exagerado y un idiota! No, no soy su novia. No soy fea, no soy masculina para que me llames marimacho, ¡Mira!-Después de esa explicación ella se saca su chamarra café claro y debajo tenía un peto negro, encima de él una polera de rejilla-¡¿Ves esto?!, ¿¡Lo ves?!, ¡¿esto es de un marimacho?!-Lo dice apuntando a sus pechos que eran grandes para su edad… nadie ni siquiera Neji podía creer que se escondía debajo de esa gran chamarra y de repente llega Naruto corriendo

-Disculpa Neji, es que…-Ve a Hinata lucir ese peto y luego nota algo raro…-Hinata… ¿Por qué apuntas… am… a… tus pechos?

-¿Ahh?-Hinata se da cuenta de lo que hacía y se pone roja como un tomate-Es… es que el…

-¿Sasuke? ¿Que te hiso este idiota?-Preguntaba Naruto

-Me dijo… estorbo, tonta, idiota, inútil, fea, una cualquiera y marimacho… solo por un malentendido…

-¡¿Qué el hiso que?!-Dijo Naruto

-Eso pero ya no importa solo… le demostraba que no soy un marimacho…-Dice Hinata muy apenada

-Pero si una cualquiera…-Dice Sasuke

-Yo…-Dice Hinata… sale llorando ese idiota hiso demasiado en solo ese ratito… demasiadas cosas para que Hinata pudiera soportarlo…

FIN RECUERDOS…

FIN POR ESTE CAP. DEL FIC POR HOY

Chicos… este Cap. Esta más largo que los demás… mucho más largo a sí que es una recompensa por tardar tanto en subirlo… pero perdónenme… recién llego de vacaciones y mi padre hace poco llego de Francia, debía estar con él, saludarlo, pasarlo bien, el mes y medio que no lo vi… lo extrañe… pero no me desviare más por el momento, en una o dos semanas comienzan las clases y eso me dejara menos tiempo para escribir el fic, pero no se estresen que eso no significa que seguiré subiendo los capítulos…

Con Cariño se despide, Maya-Senpai (cambie mi nombre en fan fiction, me gusta mas este)


End file.
